


Baby it's cold outside

by Sadlyamundane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Singing, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: “I really can’t stay” Raphael said, he wanted to kick himself when he realized how that had sounded. Simon was smirking.“Baby it’s cold outside” Simon hummed. Raphael rolled his eyes “I've got to go away”





	

The thing about vampire hearing is that it could pick up faintest of sounds in a close proximity, even when the vampire was asleep, so when the light hum of Christmas music reached his ear, Raphael blindly reached next to him, feeling for his boyfriend. 

“ugh baby, shut up it’s too early” he mumbled to the clump of sheet and pillow. 

Raphael sleepily lifted his head to glare at the boy next to him only to find an empty bed. It didn’t take long for his mind to register the worst and was up on his feet in a second, pulling a t-shirt from the night before over his head and headed out the door.

Raphael frowned in confusion when he entered the living room of his and Simon’s shared apartment (a little place they had gotten after the war so that Simon’s family could visit without any complications and they could spend time together alone, away from the DuMort).

Raphael frowned in confusion at the garlands that where hung up around the room, decorations in boxes and bags scattered around, the light hum of music coming from the television, but still no Simon.

Raphael went back to the room to get his phone when he saw a post it stuck to it ‘shadowhunters needed me, be back soon’ it read with several sharpie hearts. 

 

Raphael was fully dressed and ready to leave for the night when Simon walked through the door, his hair disheveled and jacket ruffled up, with a bright smile on his face. 

Simon greets Raphael with a swift kiss to the lips before getting a bottle of blood from the fridge and walking to the living room, taking a seat on the couch and turning on the electrical fire place. 

“What’s all this about?” Raphael asked when he settled in Simon’s arm. He gestured to the decorations around the room.

“It’s for Christmas” Simon beamed, the soft light of the fire place making his pale skin glow.

“Baby, you don’t celebrate Christmas”

“But you do” Simon said as he sipped on his drink.

“I used to” Raphael shook his head sadly. 

Simon took Raphael’s hands in his “I know, but you have me and clan and we’re your family and your family wants you to celebrate it”  
“I’m lucky to have you” Raphael smiled and kissed Simon’s cheek. For a long time, he felt like he’d send eternity alone, but then Simon happened, they had their differences and still do but maybe that what makes them work. 

Speaking of which, Raphael groaned and got up from the couch. Simon watched him with a quizzical expression. 

“I have patrol duties night” He said and Simon pouted. 

“I really can’t stay” Raphael said, he wanted to kick himself when he realized how that had sounded. Simon was smirking.

“Baby it’s cold outside” Simon hummed. 

Raphael rolled his eyes “I've got to go away”

“Baby it's cold outside” Simon sang again and sat his glass on the coffee table. 

“This evening has been” Raphael added, a smile form on his face. 

“Been hoping that you'd drop in”

“So very nice”

“I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice” Simon took Raphael’s hands his own, pulling his against his chest. 

“My Lilly will start to worry” Raphael changed the words, he was certain she’d be worried if he didn’t show up and the hotel.

“Beautiful, what's your hurry?” Simon sang and pressed a kiss to Raphael’s neck.

 

“Stan will be pacing the floor”

“Listen to the fireplace roar” Simon’s arms wrapped around Raphael’s waist.

“So really I'd better scurry” Raphael lightly shoved Simon’s arm in half assed attempt to get out of his boyfriend’s arm. 

“Beautiful, please don't hurry” Simon arms tightened around Raphael’s waist once again, Raphael’s head resting against his shoulder.

“Maybe just a half a drink more” Raphael huffed and accepted defeat, he wasn’t going to go anywhere else for the night, he was more than content to stay wrapped up in Simon’s arms.


End file.
